


1000

by pandabob



Series: Agents of the Free [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 1000 games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabob/pseuds/pandabob
Summary: 1000 games celebration.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Agents of the Free [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1000

“One thousand” Geno rolled over and kissed him and he opened his eyes, kissing him back.

“Yuck”

“Hey,” he laughed pushing up on his elbows glaring at Sophie, stood in the doorway, pulling a face, “don’t like it, don’t look.” He winked and she laughed, crossing the room and throwing herself down dramatically across them both and they quickly pinned her between them, planting wet sloppy kisses on her cheeks.

“Dad! Папа!” She squealed wriggling always from them, finally escaping just as Sid’s stomach rumbled.

“Make special breakfast?” Geno jumped out of bed scooping Sophie up like she was still a toddler and not perilously close to double figures.

“No!” Sid and Sophie shouted at the same moment and Geno shook his head at the pair of them, his eyes sparkling with mischief, “1000 morning same as last 999 I know.”

“We’ll do dinner, after.” Sid offered feeling a little like he was disappointing him.

“I already ask Geoff to cook after,” he smiled, “we go do perfect breakfast, you dress.”

He showered quickly and then pulled on one of Geno’s shirts, if he could get away with it he’d wear it all day, a way to keep Geno close even as he couldn’t be quite where he wanted him, and as he arrived in the kitchen the food was waiting for him surrounded by the biggest balloons he had ever seen, 1000 in black and gold, Penguins logo weights securing them to the table.

“The same but special” Sophie smiled and for more than the thousandth time he marvelled at Geno’s ability to find a way around his routines without ever breaking them, pushing and nudging yes but never breaking.

The virtual team meeting was like any other until two more faces appeared on the screen. Jen and Andi explained the schedule for later, the importance of masks and protocols when the cameras were around, ‘act like you’re being photographed because you probably are’ Andi said with a smile that looked anything but nice and then Jen took over, somehow glaring at each of them even through the internet. “If any of you make the story about you and your inability to follow protocols rather than about your captain you will never have a media free day again.”

“Okay” everyone chorused, they all knew better than to argue with Jen even Sid who got up and left when instructed to even though the curiosity was killing him.

“Tell me you’re not plotting anything bad,” he said, trying not to sound nervous, as Geno emerged from their media room with a soft smile on his face but he didn’t answer in words, he pulled him into his arms and held him close instead, kissing him and running his thumb over the 71 on his shoulder.

“You know that wasn’t an answer right?”

“Know I love?” Sid nodded, “know I care?” He nodded again, “then trust?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I just hate not knowing.”

“You excite, like little kid, but just like fun not tell Soph about treat, fun keep team surprise.”

Sid nodded, he got it, he’d always loved doing things like this for his teammates.

Photos were taken as they walked into the arena in matching suits before Sid was sent back to do the walk again, much to the amusement of his daughter, and then they continued down the hall to the locker room where cameras caught the look of disbelief on his face, and the pure joy on Geno’s, at the sight of 87 in every stall and then time ticked just like normal until five minutes before warmups when everyone was ready in their stalls, 87 on their backs, watching Nate MacKinnon smiling from the screen on the wall.

“Hey Sid, congrats my friend” Sid listened, his heart beating big inside his chest, until Nate reached the end of his congratulations and laughed “I love that protocols give you an excuse to have G with you tonight lilcros. Team is family.” Nate winked and Sid turned to look at G who was looking right back at him.

They warmed up as always, or Sid did, the rest of the team was an unusual collection of mimicry that made him simultaneously laugh and want to cry, and then they returned to the room to allow the zamboni to clear the ice, and the guys to secure their masks, and then the whole team went back to the ice.

The arena was silent, empty where it should have been full but Geno was beside him and Sophie stood waiting just a few strides away.

“On this special night our Captain may be without the cheers of the crowd or the presence of his parents and sister but family remains as we invite him to take his place on the ice and share this special moment with his household.”

They set off towards Sophie and watched her face light up, breaking into a grin.

“Hey” Sid kissed her cheek and Geno did the same, leaning close and whispering something that Sid couldn’t hear, before they turned to look at the screen, Sophie drifting closer to Geno, drawing Sid with her, until she was sandwiched between them, their fingers intermingled where they rested on her back.

Memories and videos from ex-teammates played and then, when it was already too much, came Tanger and Geno and, even if he hadn’t been fighting the tears before, he would have been lost when he glanced at Geno and saw a tear rolling down his cheek. 

It wasn’t perfect, perfect would be being able to reach up and wipe that tear away and to kiss the lips that had just said such beautiful things, but there was a hand resting over his, there were photos of the three of them together at this landmark moment, there was a whole organisation about to spend a night celebrating him and there was a game to play, two points to earn and the future to focus on.


End file.
